Past lives Rewrite
by ForeseeAble future
Summary: when a case reveals the past a certain tech wanted to stay hidden how will the team react and will they help him through it? This is a rewrite of the story 3
1. Chapter 1

past lives  
after a case reveals the past that a certain tech wanted to stay hidden, how will the team react and will they help him through it?  
AN : I do not own NCIS la if I did Eric would have much more storyline!

This is an updated version of the story with better grammar, hopefully, and a better storyline.

In this story, eric is 20 but it is still based in 2016, the team believes he is 30.

* * *

Eric woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He was running late and decided he didn't want to risk Hetty's rage by turning up late because he went surfing, so he quickly got dressed and got in his car.

When he turned up to ops no one else seemed to be there but he gathered Hetty was there as it seemed like the little ninja slept at ops as no one ever saw her leave or enter. As the main tech operator, he was always the first one in and was required to start up all the computers and devices and start to look for any new cases. A little while later he heard quiet voices coming from the downstairs bullpen and gathered his colleagues had started to arrive. He distinctively heard the voices of Sam and Callen, Sam telling Callen that he should eat more healthy and Callen arguing back that bacon couldn't kill him. while technically true, Eric thought, it could cause illness that could kill you.

He heard Nell Enter ops and he quickly said hi to her. Nell and he were the main analysts and operators, therefore, they were assigned to the main team which happened to be Callen's. Their whole team was like a family but sometimes something would happen that would put a strain on the teams relationships. Although nothing had happened in a while, he had a bad feeling that something would happen.

The next voices heard were Kensi and Deeks. even though he wasn't a trained agent, even Eric could tell there was some romantic tension between the partners, he just hoped they would work it out and get together already.

"Eric I've found a case. Time to rally the troops." 

"okay, so how should I do it this time?"

"Hmm. I dare you to go 'all aboard the case train, choo choo' "

"Really Nell, do you really want me to die. Sam is definitely going to kill me."

Nell pushes him out the door to go gather the team.

"All aboard the case train, choo choo" shouted Eric from the balcony outside ops. When he saw the team start moving, he quickly ran back into ops and to the furthest side of the room as possible, while still being able to brief the team.

"So what were their reactions?" Nell asked, curiously

"Umm, well, Callen and kensi looked annoyed, Deeks looked liked he was amused, and Sam, well, let us just say, I am kind of scared for my life right now," answered Eric, while going a bit pale as he thought about the possible ways Sam might kill him.

When Eric was at possible way number 5, the team entered. Sam still looked furious and was about to start walking towards Eric, when Nell stepped in and started the brief.  
"ok well, earlier today, a man, named Jacob wright, escaped from federal prison. He was arrested by NCIS for the abuse and rape of his seven-year-old son. As the child was a minor, I am not able to access the file on the case, but I do know that Jacob was meant to serve life, but he escaped after 13 years."

At this moment, Hetty walked in and put her hand out for the tablet Nell was using. Confused, Nell handed other the tablet, knowing to never question Hetty or her motives.

Hetty clicked on a case file and entered her password, before turning to the team.

"As Nell has told you, Jacob Wright has escaped from prison. This case is of most importance and must be completed just like any other case. No matter what you find out, you must not let it affect how you complete this case."

"Hetty, what do you mean? Yeah, it's about a child being abused and raped, but why would it affect us personally?" Asked Callen, confused.

Hetty didn't say anything and just looked other at Eric. The team followed her lead and saw a distraught Eric curled up in his chair, his head on his knees.

"That is why it might affect you personally. The Child, in this investigation, was Eric."

"No, that can't be true. Eric is 30-years-old, 13 years ago he would have been seventeen not seven." Said Kensi, confused.

"Umm, actually I am twenty years old, I had to lie to you guys so you, umm didn't question me." Said Eric, quietly slowly unfolding from his chair.

"What? How you have been working here for over ten years. That would make you ten when you started here!" Exclaimed Deeks, becoming more confused by the minute.

"Yea, Umm, Early bloomer?" Eric Suggested, as an answer.

"Mr. Beale, I have to show the team the case file. Are you okay to be in here while we go other it or would you like to leave?" Asked Hetty.

"I would like to stay if that is okay Hetty. I mean it might be easier if I explain now, seeing as they are going to have to ask me questions on it anyway, but if it's okay, would it be possible for the other techs to leave? I kinda don't want too many people knowing." Answered Eric, Slowly wheeling his chair over to the group.

Hetty nodded, before getting everyone but the team and Granger, who had turned up halfway from the briefing, to leave.

"If we are all ready, I will open the file."

* * *

Hi, I'm back!

Sorry for not uploading in forever but damn Lauren, back at it again with a late upload ;)

Hope you enjoyed this rewrite and really hope it is better than the first one.

Also, quick note before I sign off if you like HomeTown, the Irish band please read my story on watt pad

link- myworks/67202572-in-a-blink-of-an-eye

if you don't know who they are, go on this link - watch?v=BrDistB6y_s

Thank you for reading,

Love

ForeseeableFuture

Also, follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna upload a chapter 3

lolpopl09


	2. Chapter 2

**after a case reveals the past that a certain tech wanted to stay hidden, how will the team react and will they help him through it?**

 **AN : I do not own NCIS la if I did Eric would have much more storyline!**

 **This is an updated version of the story with better grammar, hopefully, and a better storyline.**

 **In this story, eric is 20 but it is still based in 2016, the team believes he is 30.**

* * *

As Hetty was opening the file, Eric looked around at his fellow team, to see how they were taking the news so far. First, he looked at Sam, his face showed his stoic face, but you could see the anger radiating from his eyes. Next, was Kensi, She had tears flowing down her cheeks and kept fiddling with her knives that were strapped to her belt. Then he looked at Deeks, he looked just plain angry, like he wanted to kill. This was understandable as he to had been treated badly by his father. Nell was next, she was crying and kept looking from Eric to Hetty like she couldn't believe it. Last but not least, he looked at Callen. Callen, someone who never showed his emotions and never seemed to let anything get to him, was crying. He also looked disappointed, but Eric had trouble trying to find out who the feeling was directed at.

"Okay, no questions until the end please, or until I ask for them." Hetty requested, before opening the file.

"Twenty years ago, on the 20th of June, young Elliot wright, was born to Jacob Wright and Emily Wright nee Beale. He was Born healthy, however, due birth complications Emily died, leaving Jacob to look after his newborn son. Until Elliot was at kindergarten, everything was fine. More or less. After Kindergarten one day, Jacob forgot to pick up his son, which lead to Elliot walking home by himself. Once Elliot was at home, he noticed that his father was passed out on the sofa, with alcohol bottles, laying around him. Trying to keep quiet, Elliot walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, however, he knocked a plate of the drainer. This caused Jacob to wake up, and enter the kitchen. This was the first time Elliot was abused. He was five years old. This carried on for a year, before taking a turn for the worst. Jacob had stopped Elliot from going to school, and would abuse him whenever he was stressed. However, one day Jacob had invited a few of his friends around to his house. Elliot came out of his room while they were drinking and asked for some food. This was the first time Elliot was raped. His father allowed his friends to rape him before raping Elliot himself."

Eric had run out of OPS and down the stairs, tears pouring out of his eyes. Nell stepped forward to follow him, but Callen put a hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks. Signaling that he would go, Callen quickly ran out of OPS and to where he assumed Eric would go.

Entering the gym he noticed Eric climbing up the rock wall, quite quickly, before jumping off and doing it again. Callen started to walk up to him before he heard a voice.

"I know you're there Callen, stop trying to be a sneaky ninja, that's Nell's and Hetty's job," Eric said before jumping off from the top of the wall and turning around to face Callen.

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Callen.

"You didn't disguise your footsteps well, you stepped to loudly on you heal creating a slight creak in the floorboards, although hard to hear, the trained ear is able to pick up such sounds." Commented Eric, absentmindedly

"Eric how.. what?" Asked Callen, shocked.

"I have worked her since I was ten, I picked up a few things." Answered Eric.

Getting back on task Callen asked," are you okay?"

"Umm, yea. I believe so. I mean, it was ages ago and i've gotten over it now." Informed Eric. " Anyway, the rest of you have been through much more than me. Deeks had to shot his father, Kensi lived on the streets and you never knew your parents, hell you don't even know you real name. I should be grateful for at least knowing my dad." Said Eric, looking down at his sleeves.

"Eric, sure we have all been something terrible, but none of us have been through something as bad as you have. Why didnt you tell us about it?"

"I was scared, you guys became my family and I didn't want you to be disappointed that I couldn't defend myself against my own father"

Callen didn't know what to say, so he just took him in a hug.

After a couple of minutes, Callen stepped out of the hug but kept an arm wrapped around Erics shoulders.

"come on, let's go back to the others. I'm sure Kensi and Nell are dying to hug you." Said Callen, as they both started to walk out of the gym.

"Oh Joy," said Eric sarcastically.

Callen bumped his shoulder and they carried on walking up to OPS. As soon as they entered OPS, Eric felt to bodies rush into him hugging him tightly. He hugged them back, feeling their tears drip onto him.

"I'm okay, I promise. Hey if I can survive almost getting smelted, I can survive this." He said hinting back to a previous case where we got looked in a glass container and almost got what Deeks called 'smelted'.

This made Kensi and Nell smile slightly, wiping their eyes.

"Anyone got any questions?" Eric asked.

"Yea I got one. why the hell did you choose your name to be ' Eric Bartholomew Beale the third?" Asked Deeks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, well The Eric Beale the third because my grandfather and his father were both Eric Beale, so I wanted to follow the family tradition ya know, And umm well I really liked the Simpsons, and umm Bart is awesome." He said, smiling slightly.

"Only you Rocketman, Only you."

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this rewrite and really hope it is better than the first one.**

 **Also, quick note before I sign off if you like HomeTown, the Irish band please read my story on watt pad**

 **link- myworks/67202572-in-a-blink-of-an-eye**

 **if you don't know who they are, go on this link - watch?v=BrDistB6y_s**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Love**

 **ForeseeableFuture**

 **Also, follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna upload a chapter 3**

 **lolpopl09**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys

this isn't a chapter, it's just a small announcement.

My upload timetable looks like this

Mysterious past, fading future will be updated every Sunday.

Past lives will be updated every Tuesday

In a blink of an eye will be updated every Thursday

And my new story which will be posted on watt pad and archiveofourown will be updated either Friday or Saturday. The first chapter is out today.

Also, if you want any one shots written give me the pairing and plot. A new one-shot will be either Monday or Wednesday


	4. annoucement

hello sorry for keeping you all waiting for 2 year's however there were some personal issues. I'm am glad to announce that I will start posting chapters on either a Tuesday, wednesday or a Friday. thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapters. the first chapter will be posted on tuesday


End file.
